fusionfall_fannonfandomcom-20200213-history
Raven
Raven(Sinatara Solaris) is a part-demon, part-alien, part-human hybrid, is the sister of Kory, Bella, Aria, Cadence, Aaron Solaris, the princess and air to the throne of Azarath,Steven's(Red Knight's) main love interest that later becomes his girlfriend(in mid season 1), and one of the founding members of the Fusionfall Heroes. Character History rather than her becoming his queen, Arella was heart broken when she was taken in by the pacifistic disciples of Temple Azarath, a group who had centuries earlier forsaken life on Azarath to pursue their own nonviolent lifestyle. In their inter-dimensional world, Raven, Arella's 4th daughter by Trigon, was born. Fearing that the child would bring evil among them, Juris, a magistrate of Azarath, attempted to cast the infant Raven into Limbo, only to be destroyed himself. Azar, the spiritual leader of the temple, then took the young Raven under her personal tutelage, instructing her in the truth of her parentage, and in pacifism, meditation, and the submergence of her emotions to resist Trigon's influence, while perfecting her powers of teleportation, astral projection, and empathic healing and more. Later, after Azar's death (in which she entered another plane of existence), when Raven was plagued by prophetic dreams of Trigon and, defying her teachers, she confronted her demon father in Limbo at his bidding. During this time, Raven rarely saw her mother and grew detached from her. Upon Azar's death, Arella began the task of raising and teaching Raven. Around this same time, she met her father face to face for the first time. Soon after her 16th birthday, Raven learned that Trigon planned to come to her dimension; she vowed to stop him. Trigon spared her and Arella after satisfying himself that, upon his return when she reached adulthood, he could seduce Raven into becoming his ally. When Raven turned sixteen, she sensed Trigon's power returning and fled to Earth. She arrived at the Orion Unity, where she met several super-powered youths fighting her thinking she was a rampaging girl. Raven managed to discern the true reason for her demolition work and convinced the others into a more peaceful approach, which won them her friendship. Despite Raven's obvious insecurity, the others invited her to join them in defeating the truly hostile aliens—the Gordanians, who had attempted to enslave her —and her presence proved ultimately essential to the motley crew's triumph over the Gordanians. Afterwards, the group decided to stay together and formed he original Fusionfall Heroes. Though Raven, still feeling alienated from her new friends, remained distant to them, the other Fusions soon came to learn more about her origins. First, Zach and Darwin inadvertently ended up stranded inside Raven's own mind, where they met the personifications of her separated emotional aspects and also encountered and fought the manifestation of Trigon's heritage inside her. Soon afterward, a backfired plot by the Puppet King left Raven and Starfire(her twin) stuck in each other's body, creating a new sense of empathy between the girls. Finally, when Robin was haunted by a drug-induced hallucination of his enemy Slade, Raven linked with his mind and saw glimpses of Robin's past, including his initiation by Batman and the death of his parents. Raven helped the Fusions for years, working alongside the others to protect the world from villainous menaces. She was consistently invaluable to their success. Eventually, however, Raven's past caught up with her: On her birthday, Malchior (her former crush) reappeared, wielding new powers and marked with a symbol which Raven could not fail to recognize. Malchior deliberately led the Fusions to the place where Raven's true destiny was to be fulfilled to serve as a living portal for Trigon to conquer Earth. Seeing no other choice, Raven finally told her teammates the truth about her past — but instead of being rejected, the other Titans remained with her and took the greatest pains to prevent this from happening. Malchior and an army of Trigon's fire demons attacked the Fusionfall Base to fetch Raven. The Fusions decided to fight him, but Raven, unwilling to see her dearest friends hurt on her behalf, knocked them out of the fight and secretly imbued them with some of her powers to protect them from the apocalypse to come. When the portal was opened with her powers, Raven was apparently consumed, but in fact her alien half remained alive in Trigon's domain, regressed to childhood and left powerless. Left in a world turned into a living horror, the Fusions still refused to give up without a fight. With some help from Slade, (who had been betrayed by Trigon) Blue Bettle made his way to Trigon's underworld, found Raven and took her back to the surface, even though she was spiritually shattered by her role in the shaping of events. Finally, the Fusions and Slade faced Trigon in a final onslaught. But even as they were struck down, Raven realized that all was not hopeless, and this realization sparked a new hope within her soul, allowing her to regain full maturity along with her powers. Under a righteous wrath, she used the sum of her powers to destroy Trigon, reverting Earth back to the way it was and finally ridding herself from the last vestiges of her dreaded heritage. In the future, Raven eventually joined the military and, later, the CIA. Eventually, after Steven's urging, she agreed to become Bruce's new bodyguard. Bruce, not sure of Sinata's intentions, decided to test her loyalty through a series of tests and training exercises. Raven had just recently been made aware of Bruce's double life and has agreed to join the family as his partner along with Nightwing(Robin). She also seems to harbor a few secrets herself. It has been revealed that she was, at one time, a member of the League of Assassins while working undercover with the CIA, trying to locate Ra's al Ghul. Physical Appearance Raven's appearance is seen as dark and mysterious throughout the series. Her superhero outfit is mostly made up of her favorite color, dark purple. She usually wears a purple cloak with a hood, with matching purple ruffled knee-length high-heel boots with black/gray soles, with a leotard-like long-sleeved shirt that is blue/black with cuffs at her wrists of the same blue of her cloak. On her cloak, she has a circular black/red jewel set in a gold plate that attaches the whole thing together; it covers her F-communicator and it's fixed to beep/glow when there is trouble as seen in some episodes. The jewel also sometimes has a raven head shape in the jewel. Around her waist she has a red and gold belt with the same jewels around it and pants. the belt ties at the back like a cord. Her hair and eyes are blue, and as seen in the episode Birthmark, Raven cuts off the extra hair that she had grown. In Switched, Raven likes Starfire's long hair, which may conclude she likes to keep it long however,her family cuts their hair short monthly because their hair grows rapidly.She has brown hair but either has streaks of the color clothes she is wearing and in is the dark it is purple when it's dark. She is seen to be very mixed textured skin,because of her human bloodline. Raven is to be shown very beautiful. She has purple hair that falls down to her shoulders. She has violet eyes. When she was enrolled in Gotham Academy, as well as her teammates, she has white hair and red eyes, showing her demonic side. When grown up, she later has long, black hair. Spells, Incantations, and Artifacts * Azarath Metrion Zinthos'': Main incantation and mantra commonly utilized by Raven to help focus, control and enhance her tremendous yet dangerous mystical powers, usually followed by projection of visible dark energy and any of a vast number of feats; if Raven is prevented from uttering this incantation, at times she apparently is unable to activate her powers; also used by Raven and others in meditation. * ''Necronom Hezberek Mortix''!: A form of wild, uncontrollable but incredibly powerful dark magic taught to Raven by Malchior disguised asRorek. * ''Hezberek Et Morine...Gost Wenthen Verbis Nex...Ind Obrium, Bis Pendrule...Paran Sic Cortis Rex''!: An extremely potent spell taught by Malchior to Raven to revoke the binding enchantment that sealed him within Rorek's enchanted book; performed within a ring of open tomes and volumes while simultaneously gesturing over the spellbook that contains this spell, causing the books to shine with blinding white light which will enfold the one in mystical captivity and release him within seconds. * ''Aldruon Enlenthranel Vosolen Lirus-nor!: ''A curse more ancient than Malchior himself used by Rorek to entrap him into his enchanted book by projecting a stream of white energy that overpowers Malchior's fiery breath and locked his entire being, body and soul, into the book, a lock neither Rorek's own magic over a millennia nor Raven's own powers before her training could unravel or bypass; Raven uses the same ten centuries later through her dark energy to again seal Malchior into the book. * ''Azarath Metrion Zinthos...Carazon Rakashas Enderez...Vaserix Endrien Azararth...Azarath, AZARATH!: An incantation utilized by Raven while sitting in a circle of magical sand from two flasks in her possession and a ring of lit candles around the circle, with bluish-white light pouring from the ring of sand and forming into a cylindrical barrier that reaches all the way to the ceiling of Raven's room, opening a swirling vortex-portal, which will bring Raven into a dimensional tunnel leading directly to Azarath, with this tunnel still susceptible toTrigon's attacks, though a magical seal will bar out all threats; Raven claimed even Trigon could not prevent her from "leaving", at least thus). * The gem was born of evil's fire, the gem shall be his portal, he comes to claim, he comes to sire, the end of all things mortal: ''An incantation used by Raven to summon Trigon in the episode, The End - Part 1. * ''Ciro...Enyawd...Vasarix...Zinthos...Metrion...Azarath!: A spell from a passage in one of Raven's spellbooks in Teen Titans Go! #24, which she believed would reverse the effects of the damaged mystic gem of the Master of Games, which had showed great chaos amongst the Titans by switching their powers and costumes with one another; however, instead it caused even more chaos by further changing all the Titans, including her, inciting such ire that Raven was forced to flee at speed in order to escape their rage-fueled clutches. * Azarath Metrion Zinthos...Kalazon Racashos Endarath...Vasirix Zendrien Azarath...Azarath!: A spell used by Raven in the Teen Titans Go! #44 issue, spoken while opening a mystic door in her bedroom in Titans Tower, leads at first into a white void, then into the dimension Azarath exists within. Items and Artifacts * Raven's mirror * Book of Azar: an ancient book from Azarath having some connection to the peaceful monk Azar. * Magical Lore: Raven possesses an affinity for mysticism, and has numerous items of an occult nature and an extensive library dedicated to sorcery. * Gem Spear: A weapon created by Raven's Gem(Star Sapphire) * Gem Wip:A weapon created by Raven's Gem * Gem Gauntlet * Gem Tessen * Gem Katanna's * Raven's Sachel: Where she can pull out anything from incuding her spell book. * Raven's Dragon keep * Raven's demon's and elemental golems * Marceline's childhood toy, Hambo. Abilities Raven can empathically absorb the pain of injured people to ease their suffering, and induce rapid healing. She has the ability to heal herself and others. This power is limited, since she cannot heal grave injuries. She almost died trying to accomplish such a feat. Her most prominent abilities is to manifest her soul-self through a form of astral projection and casting out magic energy beams. Through the use of her soul-self, Raven can project her consciousness into the mind, for therapeutic purposes. It also serves as a way to travel into other dimensions. In many instances, her soul-self has also functioned as a shield and as a method of attack, by absorbing objects and energy and regurgitating them moments later. Using her soul-self, she can convert her physical body into her soul-self and carry or teleport herself and others over vast distances in form of a giant purple raven. Her soul-self can stay outside her body for five minutes, without risking any psychic pain. Raven has also displayed the ability to control, manipulate and or generate pure shadows, matter, and darkness. Raven can also manipulate energy, time, and emotions. This latter ability manifests in different variations, from causing supremely destructive pain, inducing tension, fear-based illusions, and stealing emotions from others. In a number of instances, Raven has also displayed sorcerous abilities, such as inducing unconsciousness on Starfire with a touch, releasing balls of fire "within the folds of her cloak", or hurling electric blasts strong enough to take down all her siblings and all of the adult Mentors. Recently, she was seen to completely annihilate the demon army of Rankor numbering more than three thousand individuals and which contained powerful individual demons that had taken the Fusions down in ambushes previously. Since she was born, Raven has acquired the ability to fly. Raven is shown to be able to fly unaided in space. Raven has very powerful telepathic and telekinetic abilities which are fueled by her emotions. She tries to keep her emotions contained because of their destructive potential. Raven has shown in a number of instances that exercising her emotions increases her power dramatically, which also tends to cause her to assume a semi-demonic form. Like her siblings, Raven can induce and amplify one of the seven deadly sins (in her case, pride) in any living being, however doing so will cause her to suffer spells of nausea and vomiting for several days afterward as side effects. Raven also has limited precognition, which allows her to predict future events that are about to happen, although this happens involuntarily and infrequently. She has also been shown to be an excellent hand-to-hand combatant, despite the fact that she rarely uses these abilities She is able to project holographic images from her mind and has psychokinetic abilities. Sinata is shown to be every knowledgeable in human engineering, as she was able to repair and upgrade Steven's destroyed motorcycle and was able to construct a spaceship out of scraps. It is unknown whether Sinata is the most educated of the Azarathians of Earth culture since she is valedictorian in subjects such as aeronautics and aerospace engineering. Like Jinx, Raven is a formidable elemental sorceress who draws her magic from the solid, natural ground. Some of her elemental abilities include, but are not limited to: generating powerful force blasts, conjuring wind bursts, summoning emerald flames, creating earth tremors, creative illusions, and even dissolving solid matter. She also has precognitive abilities where she can sense danger moments before something happens. She has an ability to converse with the Earth itself, to gently manipulate even greater magic stored there. Other abilities may exist but none are certain. She has Superhuman strength and stamina comparable to that of a Kryptonian. She is invulnerable and has been shown to repel attacks from the likes of Despero. She can enhance this invulnerability by making herself super dense. This invulnerability also extends to her being able to survive in the vacuum of space. She also has the ability toshapeshift and she can use this to regenerate herself at a rapid rate. Her shapeshifting can be used at will and in an unlimited application, including adopting human or monstrous appearance, elongating her limbs, growing to immense size, altering the chemical composition of her body, etc. This also extends to her being able to expand or lengthen her limbs or to create natural body weapons. This control over her molecular structure also gives her the abilities of invisibility and intangibility. She is a powerful psychic with major applications of this being telepathy and telekinesis. She can use the telekinesis to manipulate, move, control, levitate many objects. She can also use her telekinesis to fly. Her telepathy is one of her strongest abilities and allows her a wide variety of abilities including mind reading, communication by the mind, projecting her thoughts, creating illusions, locating other sentient beings, mental detection, mental cloak, mental scan, controlling others' minds, manipulating memory, inducing sleep, astral travel, and transferring information to people directly. Her psionic abilities can also manifest themselves in a telekinetic blast/push or a telekinetic shield. A further application of her powers is energy vision, in which she expels energy from her eyes. Azarathians have nine senses compared to humans, which gives them stronger perception of the world. Raven is a powerful sorceress. She appears to possess the ability to manipulate magical energy for any number of effects, from healing to teleportation, and can directly affect any non-living objects with her magic. She can also walk through walls. A unique aspect of her power is her sensitivity to magic. Raven's abilities are apparently genetic. As a tribute to her father and as a focal point, she usually casts spells by speaking verbal commands backwards. She has proven capable on many occasions of casting spells by speaking normally, and, in rarer occasions, the ability to use magic for simple tasks without speaking. Like Black Canary, Raven's reliance on her voice often led to her being bound and gagged by villains in Silver Age stories, thus rendering her 'powerless'. On very rare occasions, Raven has cast spells by writing them in her own blood rather than speaking them aloud. It is used as a last resort, only to heal from severe physical damage preventing her to speak, like having her larynx mangled by a bullet, or her mouth magically erased by her own powers. The only magic command issued in both cases, Heal me, had to be spelled backwards, as if she were speaking (laeH em). Overuse of her magical powers can deplete them to the point that further use of them starts to put a considerable strain on her physical well-being: as with other magical users, the only way to restore her waning powers is an extended period of rest. She also appears to have other minor abilities such as: * Magic: Like her father, Sinata has magical abilities which she channels by speaking backwards. She can also lay enchantments on objects. * Multilingualism: In addition to English, Sinata can speak Italian, other languages and some high school French. * Demonic Transformation * Matter Manipulation * Astral projection * Teleportation * Dimension Traveling * Healing * Flight * Levitation * Sorcery * Psionic abilities * Empathy * Telepathy * Telekinesis * Clairvoyance * Energy Manipulation * Time Manipulation * Emotion Manipulation * Darkness Manipulation * Memory Alteration * Inducing and amplifying the Seven Deadly Sins * Experienced Hand-to-Hand Combatant * Expert Martial Artist * Erebokinesis * Indomitable Will * Master-Level Martial Artist ' * '''Gymnastics ' * 'Swordsmanship Master ' * '''Peak-human longevity, speed, agility, stamina, reflexes, senses & metabolism Personality Sinata has a hidden personality. Sinata is a mellow, down-to-earth, fun-loving and sarcastic teen who is a hard worker. She does not enjoy working, despite the fact that she does almost everything while working. She is somewhat withdrawn, quiet, introverted, and intelligent. She is a bit lonely and wishes she had more friends. Because she moves so often, she has been unable to make lasting friendships similar to Connie. It is heavily implied that she is not allowed to enjoy many things because of how much power she has and her trouble controlling them. All of her time spent reading has given her knowledge of many things. Her hobbies appear to be Lacrosse, Art and reading. Despite obeying her mother consistently, she does exploit loopholes. Sinata is a competent, intelligent individual who is focused on her goal. She is also a great detective able to find Bruce's secret bookcase. At times, though, she can be brash, impulsive, impatient, and disobedient. Early on, she considered Batman to be a "nut", and has been shown to have opinions differing from Batman's on the necessity of killing in certain situations. Batman has stated that Tatsu can have an ego, which she argued was simply pride in her work. Like Batman she can be cold and distant but can also have a sense of humor as shown with her interaction with Steven and her godfather, Alfred. She also shows a softer more compassionate side, shown towards Steven and also shows a seemingly mentor and student or brother and sister like bond with with Bruce as shown when they are in the field. She is shown to be one of the most knowledgeable of the Azarathians, in terms of human culture. She often gets annoyed with Starfire questioning or misinterpreting certain human traditions or behaviors, such as jokes, games, arcades, and birthday parties. It was also shown the Sinata can be very, very persistant/determined to achieve a goal, as she was willing to risk her own life for her friend to reach off planet, a feat she has not been able to do for a long time. Raven is implied to have a caring and loving personality, according to her friends. She was said to be very empathic when her loved ones were hurt. She had good morals since she didn't take her powers for granted, instead using them to heal injured people. Her disposition is speculated to be mild-mannered, power and self-confidence along with her grace and precision. She appears to be more open to friend's desire to have fun. Quotes Relationships Steven After the events of ''Flashpoint Paradox", ''Raven left the team and was promptly hurt by her other emotions due to them taking surface because of what was going on in her life at the moment. Her being unable to tell the truth of her feeling for Steven. He had left to Japan find himself after they had shared there pasts. He fell in love with a dragon girl named Senn. Raven, heart broken, and had been sufering in silence due to her emotions. Battered and dazed, Raven arrived at Fusion Base 0001, where she overtaken by her anger and rage, she had fought her friends. Raven and her emotions were fighting against her emotion of rage. Raven turned into a Dove but her powers where unstable and she overloaded. While she was recovering, Red Knight stated that he was still in love with her and would remain so, despite whatever difficulties were involved. Raven and Red Knight decided to stay with the FusionFall Heroes, now acting as a mentor to the Fusion Youths. When the Fusion attempted to return home, Raven was kidnapped and taken to another dimension by Wyld. Wyld reveals that Raven was the one who created him. When Raven was traveling dimensions looking for her father, her soul self caused all of the animals she visited to merge into one being: The Wyld. The Titans enter the Wyld World to rescue Raven. The Wyld is eventually destroyed by Black Lightning. getting too close...]] Raven stops Kid Flash just before he can kill Inertia. Then she reveals her soul-self to Headcase, terrifying and in so defeating him. After the Legion of Doom is defeated and Superboy-Prime is bound to the Source Wall, Steven and Raven have a talk about her difficulty in reading Solstice's emotions, and their encounter with Headcase. Eventually, Raven starts to open up about her true feelings. While it was her inner darkness that scarred her entire life, she was even more frightened of what her love for Red Knight might cause her to do. Red Knight makes it clear he doesn't want to escape from any part of her. Touched, Raven decides that she needs to embrace the positive feelings inside her rather than just her negative ones. Red Knight assures her this is part of being human, and points out, "I think you've worried enough about the bad....so why don't we focus on the good for a change?" With that, they share a heartfelt kiss to renew their relationship and ultimately embrace their love for each other. Finn She met Finn when she was 14, she and Finn had been going out on dates due to her tring to let her emotions go. Nothing else had been revealed after that and every time someone brought it up, the two of them would say that they "Don't wanna talk about it", and it was a "dark time". Finn and Raven still have a good relationship with one another and still talk. It was revealed that Blue Beetle still had feelings for her but she told him there is another girl that likes him and he should go for it, and he agreed but said she will still hold a special place in his heart and still loves her as a friend. When a crystal separated her into multi-colored versions of her emotions, Rage (Red) occasionally attacked him. He also displayed a minor attraction to her as he readily attempted to kiss Passion (Purple) until he was stopped by Rannian. Raven was the only one who laughed at his jokes despite claiming that she doesn't laugh. When a crystal separated Raven into five multi-colored versions of her emotions, Rage (Red) periodically attacked Finn and revealed that she hates how he screams all the time yet Finn takes this with a grain of salt. When he revealed his fear of the dark, Raven went against Ben's statement, claiming that she didn't understand his phobia. However, she participated in a slumber party in an effort to help him get over his fear. As with the other Fusions, Raven was annoyed by Finn during Crazy Day. He, alongside Red Knight, was the second obstacle, revealing that she finds him and Steven equally annoying. Raven later helped Finn become a ind his real parents by searching through his memories. Finn, overjoyed, hugged and thanked Raven for her help. Batman Batman, in most of his incarnations, is a dark and grim hero with a personal vendetta against criminals. Traumatized by the death of his parents, Batman has sworn to rid Gotham from the criminal elements that took his parents from him. He is very paranoid and obsessive, which often makes it difficult for him to trust other people that aren't Alfred, or Raven. Despite this, Batman has proved to have a great love for humanity, which was instilled by his parents. His father was a doctor, while his mother was a crusader against child abuse. Indeed, Batman's oath of vengeance is tempered with the greater ideal of justice. He refrains from killing, as he feels this would not make him any better than the criminals he fights. To protect his secret identity, Batman has constructed a fake persona he can use in his civilian identity. To the world at large, Bruce Wayne is a self-absorbed, superficial, irresponsible playboy and philanthropist. Only his closest allies know that this attitude is just an act. He and Raven had found it hard to relate, but they are good friends. Jason Burr In Control, Jason Burr invited her for dinner, but it was interrupted by villain Cypher, who stole Jason Burr by controling him. Batman and Raven are trying to follow him, but he managed to escape for sometime. Batman ordered Raven to look for Cypher and Burr, while he would lock the building. While searching, Raven saw Jason Burr was lying on the floor unconscinous. Raven tried to wake up, but when Jason opened his eyes, and it was still green. Raven doesn't understand, and in the moment, Cypher mind-controlled her too. But Cypher freed her, when Batman broke the control of metro. Starfire Raven did not take such a liking to Starfire once she became part of the team. It was the same for Starfire. She never truly understood Raven, and so she did not connect with her very well. Starfire attempted to connect with Raven more, but Raven shot her down. When they accidentally switched bodies with one another, they discover more about each other and finally, Raven learns to respect Starfire and her optimism, just as Starfire has accepted Raven and her gloominess. Blade He and Sinata are also best friends and have known each other since she arrived at earth, considering their duo as an 'exclusive club', according their shared friendship journal. They like to keep secrets and make up rules that only the two can know. They've shared a everything presumably since she moved in with them for 2 years at the age of 14(Sinata) and 15(Tadashi), allowing Tadashi to always be there when sheHiro needs him, academically or emotionally. Because they were raised together, no one knows Raven's emotions and issues better than Tadashi, and vice versa. Tadashi was also the one who encouraged her to be interested in robotics and science, and they are seen assembling a robot toy together in one of their family reunion photos, as children. Red Hood The two are very close friends and spend a great deal of time together, largely just playing around. Adam is smitten over her, and for this reason will agree to do whatever she asks, whether in subordination to the rules or not. They usually spend time taking advantage of Beach City's paranormal secrets, and enlisting the help of others, namely his family. These efforts can be and usually are dangerous, and they sometimes extend their effects to Sinata herself. Sinata knew that Adam liked her, in result she tells him they can't be a couple but still wants to stay as friends. She occasionally gets mad at him. Faith Mabel and Sinata are on friendly terms and are frequently seen goofing off together, whether they're just hanging around their the Big Donut or venturing out into new places. While Sinata does not always take an interest in Mabel's problems, she does offer her advice, and helps her in various tasks. Despite their overall positive relationship, Sinata is sometimes critical of her friend, and Mabel frequently assists her brother in his attempts to impress Sinata. Trivia * She is voiced by Tara Strong, who also voices Bubbles from ''The Powerpuff Girls, Timmy Turner from The Fairly OddParents, Ben Tennyson from Ben 10 (first series), Flashwing from the Skylanders video game, Ember McLain and Penelope Spectra from Danny Phantom, Dil Pickles from Rugrats, Melody from The Little Mermaid II: Return to the Sea, Twilight Sparkle from My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, ''Truffles from ''Chowder, ''and Omi from Xiaolin Showdown. * Azarath is the planet in which she was born and raised, and where she learned her powers from the monks. Apparently, it serves as at least one source of her power, as implied when David Slack commented "Whenever Raven was in trouble, she called on the power of Azarath; so when Raven is in the greatest trouble of her life, it seemed like we should take her to Azarath." The words "Metrion" and "Zinthos" were created by Glen Murakami for the spell, and do not have any meaning. These words also serve as her mantra for her daily meditations, which she performs to keep her emotions in check so they do not clash with her conscious self-control. * Raven has affectionately called Melvin, Timmy Tantrum, and Teether her "kids". * She enjoys waffles, and, to a lesser extent, pizza. * She states that when she wore Robins outfit, it made her feel "cool". * Even though she does not allow anyone in her room. * Raven's gray skin tone may be explained with her ethnicity being half-demon. * Raven dislikes chickens, as she considers them a mere annoyance. However, she was once gifted a giant chicken doll from Beast Boy, who won the prize for her. The reason for this is because she is allergic to their feathers. * Most of the time when Raven is upset about something Red Knight was the only one who successfuly made her feel better, he was also the first to be hugged by Raven out of comfort. * Raven has lost her boot just like Starfire. Both of the reasons why they lost one of their boots is because of Beast Boy. * Despite Raven's sarcasm and her emotionless state, she treats all the other four members as friends and never intends to harm them emotionally. * When she was transformed into a bunny by Mumbo, her powers are ineffective inside Mumbo's hat. * When Raven stopped time, her powers briefly became blue-and-black instead of usual black-and-white. * Raven's powers have changed colors from black-and-white to bright-green to blue-and-black and to glowing white. * In Birthmark, Slade ripped off Raven's clothes with the symbols under them. But in The Prophecy, the symbols appeared on her clothes. * Although Raven is usually the Fusion found attractive by most people, Raven has been flirted with by boys like: Adonis and Kid Flash. In an episode, Adonis pins Raven on the ground and she angrily orders him to let her go. He flirtatiously purrs and calls her feisty, but she uses her powers to escape, leaving Adonis surprised. In ''Teen Titans Go! issue #34, "The Great Race", she is manning an arctic checkpoint. Kid Flash stops at the checkpoint for a bit to flirt with Raven (much to Jinx's anger and jealousy), saying "Can't a guy stop and chat with a pretty girl for a second?" In both instances, Raven appeared to be uncomfortable. * Raven has been seen knitting. * In the DC Comics books, Raven and Beast Boy have a romantic relationship, though the characters were at a somewhat later point in their lives than they are portrayed in the cartoon and in Fusionfall,(Fan Fiction)the people that found her most attractive where Finn Mertens, Steven Universe, Blade, etc. * Her real name is Sinatara Solaris, but, in the comics, she temporarily creates the alias Rachel Roth. * Raven actually does find Beast Boy funny, despite her countless claims against it, as stated in "Nevermore", and "Go!". Although it is likely she finds his behavior funny, rather than his jokes. * In Teen Titans Go! issue #42, Jericho & Raven are seen coming from the movies with Robin & Starfire, the 4 of them appeared to be on a double date. * In the movie Teen Titans: Trouble in Tokyo, it is revealed Raven can read in English, German, Latin, Romanian, ancient sumerian and Sanskrit. * Her real name is Sinatara Solaris. * she seems to wear different clothes and outfits. * In fusiofall, her powers are bright violet. * her hair is violet and her eyes are purple in Fusionfall. * She is the most admire out of all the heroes due to her mysterious, loving, selfless nature and beauty. what_are_you_looking_at__by_rachel1466-d3iu5qm.jpg raven__two_faces_by_rachel1466.jpg smile_again_by_rachel1466-d4gmzl2.jpg kori_and_rach_by_rachel1466-d3ap2k1.jpg kori_and_rach_by_rachel1466-d3ap2k1.png at_the_park_by_gretlusky-d5mrx4v.png big_titan_6_pequeeee_by_gretlusky-d8fy12j.png Screen Shot 2014-02-01 at 8.34.32 PM.png stand_back_by_gretlusky-d6r9hox.png Btb - Raven-Sinata 9227.png Sinata Solaris FusionFallFWiki 001.jpg Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Founding Members Category:Teen Titans